heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Fasha (Dragon Ball Series)
Fasha (セリパ, Seripa) is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army, and the only female member of Bardock's crew in its final incarnation. Appearance Fasha is of average height and frame and is slightly muscular with a pale complexion. Her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs similar to Videl's second hairstyle with purple eyes. She wears battle armor with a pink bodysuit. Like all Saiyans in Universe 7, she has a tail that she wraps around her waist as a makeshift belt. She wears white gloves and boots, with a green scooter and golden earrings on her ears. She wears long golden leg warmers on one of her legs with a white legband on both of her legs. Personality Fasha is a ruthless and skillful fighter, but like Tora, Bardock and the other members of the group she has a high degree of camaraderie with her teammates and a sense of honor. She is shown to have a maternal side when she spoke of Bardock's son, calling the baby a 'little tike'. In Xenoverse 2, Bardock states she had a fiery temper which made her wild in battle, though according to him she was more reliable than the average warrior scum you see around, indicating he thought highly of her as a warrior. Biography Bardock - The Father of Goku Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. While discussing and having a lunch after the battle, she urges Bardock to visit his newborn son, Kakarot, but he refuses to listen. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover on Planet Vegeta, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed and killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. It is said that Fasha was tortured by Dodoria as she was also being murdered. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Fasha makes a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Fasha appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, along with the rest of Bardock's team, when Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group, besides Bardock, to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. She is not unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearance to the player in the game, but by winning the Yamcha Game on the hardest level. When she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta does not seem to recognize her at all while he clearly recognizes Bardock as one of his soldiers, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself. She also has a special interaction with General Blue (who acts disgusted to be near her). Fasha is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and in the mobile game Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Xenoverse series, the description for the Old Model Scouter (Green) reveals it is the same Scouter model used by Bardock and Fasha. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, though she herself does not appear her Battle Armor appears as an obtainable outfit for the Future Warrior called Battle Suit (Fasha) which can be purchased at the TP Medal Shop. It is a four piece armor set (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hands, and Feet) each of which cost 20 TP Medals (80 TP for the entire set). Old Model Scouter (Green) appears as an Accessory which can be purchased at the Accessory Shop in Conton City. Through the game's character customization it is possible to create a Fasha . As part of the Master Pack DLC, if the warrior speaks to Bardock wearing Fasha's Battle Suit, he will note it is an armor model for female warriors which you don't see to often before revealing a female comrade of his (referring to Fasha) used to wear the exact same model before telling the warrior a little bit about her. He reveals he respected her as a warrior whom he considered to very reliable, despite her tendency to go wild in battle due to her fiery temper.2 However, despite his assertion that it is an armor model for female warriors it can be worn by the Future Warrior regardless of gender or race. Additionally, the outfit features a Saiyan tail wrapped around the wearer's waist regardless whether it is worn by a Saiyan or not (presumably the armor incorporates the tail due to it being based on Fasha as this trait also occurs with other Battle Suits based on those worn by Saiyans such as Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, and King Vegeta). The upper and lower body portions of Fasha's Battle Suit are worn by female Saiyan Time Patroller Hemoro which she wears with Battle Suit (Bardock) hand and feet options as well as Old Model Scouter (Red) accessory. Voice actresses * Japanese: Yūko Mita * English: ** Funimation dub: Linda Chambers-Young ** AB Groupe dub: Jodi Forrest * Latin American dub: Circe Luna * Hebrew dub: Talia Barkai Trivia * The original name that was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn". * Fasha's Japanese name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation of the vegetable "parsley" (and not "celery" like most people thought). * In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs for the movie, Fasha wore battle armor with shoulder pieces. At her waist, there was a cloth-like material which resembled a skirt. Her hair was also larger and bushier. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. * Fasha was assumed (by many fans) to be Bardock's lover and Goku's mother given her connection to Bardock and by the fact she is the one who reminds Bardock of the exact date of Goku's birth. This theory raises arguments of why Fasha, who would have just given birth to Goku the day before, is on a genocide misson with the team instead of recovering back on Planet Vegeta. This theory was proven false years later when Gine was introduced into story through "Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child". * While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan seen in the series that has an eye color other than black. ** Her hair is also dark brown despite Toriyama stating he wants all pure saiyans to have black hair. *** Despite the fact that he stated that he doesn't mind if the color is other than black. However presumably his reason for wanting pure Saiyans to all have black hair is presumably to match Vegeta's statement in the Trunks Saga that all pure Saiyans have black hair. * Due to an error in the interpretation of Fasha's gender, she had a male voice in the first version of the Brazilian dub. Her voice actor was Rodrigo Andreatto, who also voiced the young Vegeta in the TV special. It was repaired in the second dub. * In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Fasha's Great ape form sounds similar to Frieza's 2nd or 3rd form. It also the only case when a female Great ape is not voiced by Shane Ray (as with non-controlled apes). * She and Gine are the only known female members of Bardock's Elite. However due to Gine's retirement, she became the only remaining female member in its final incarnation. Also unlike Gine, Fasha had a violent personality common among her fellow Saiyans which made her more suited to army life, than the gentle natured Gine who often had to be rescued by Bardock before she elected to retire from the Saiyan Army. * In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Fasha is referenced by Bardock's costume Color 08 which is recolor based on Fasha's Battle Armor. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes